


Cloudy with a Chance of Happiness

by cheritsundere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Rain, Supportive Pidge | Katie Holt, Weather AU, but he becomes more secure thanks to keith :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheritsundere/pseuds/cheritsundere
Summary: “I’m sorry. I can’t do this any more. I want to be able to walk in the park without an umbrella. Good bye, Lance” It wasn’t Lance’s fault. Well, not really. He couldn’t help being in a good mood when on a date with a pretty lady. Or a cute guy. So, that meant…it was going to rain.  Everyone produced their own climate depending on their mood. Why did Lance have the misfortune of producing rain when he was happy? Don’t get him wrong, he loved rain. But others? Not so much. Maybe he could find a mermaid or something to fall in love with. Yeah right. Klance AU where people’s moods effect the weather and Keith loves rain.





	Cloudy with a Chance of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of the [Safeklancewriters](https://safeklancewriters.tumblr.com/) 's mini-bang collaboration project! Along with my fic are two awesome art pieces done by the lovely [pwossum](http://pwossum.tumblr.com/) and [merralee](http://merralee.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. Their 2 pieces can be found here as you read and also on their respective posts that they made on tumblr as well. Please, go support my amazing co-creators, they did fantastic jobs on the artwork and I couldn't be more happy or proud to work with them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic and art.

 'Rain. Rain. Go away. Come again another day.'

 

The classic old nursery rhyme Lance would hear his mom sing when he was just a kid. To be honest, he never really understood the reasoning behind why someone would create such a saying. 'Go away'? Why would you ever want rain to go away? Rain was awesome. Not only did it feel refreshing on your skin, but it brought life to plants and helped cool off the earth. Cleanse away all the grime and gunk.

 

Yeah. Rain was awesome.

 

Well, that's at least what Lance always thought growing up.

 

Then middle school happened.

 

You see, when a person reached puberty, the old fart known as God decided that on top of stupid hormones, acne, and other awkwardness, a person should be given their own climate. Genius, right? After getting their climate, whenever a person went outside their moods could affect the weather. This usually resulted in people hanging out with others that better suited their climate. People that had sunny dispositions would be attracted to others that felt the same way. Together they could go out and swim, take walks in the park, or other things like that. Some people were lucky like that. Others? Not so much.

 

Lance fit into this "not so much" category.

 

His third day of sixth grade, Lance left home for school only to have pouring rain fall on top of him. Loving rain as much as he did, he was of course ecstatic. Reaching back in to grab his umbrella, Lance basically skipped the whole way to his first class, giddy about being able to tell Hunk and Pidge that he finally got his climate. And it was a rain climate, no less! Rain climates were one of the strongest out there, able to overpower sunny climates and windy ones, so that just meant that Lance had one of the coolest climates out there! Both of his friends were happy for him, since they had already gotten their own climates a few weeks ago: Hunk a frost climate and Pidge a windy one. Everything was coming together!

 

"Ugh. Way to go, McClain. The soccer match got cancelled again."

 

"Maybe you should take up swimming? The pool is indoor and everything, right?"

 

"Dude, you know we can't invite Lance to your party, it's outside. Unless you want to bring like a giant umbrella!"

 

That was all Lance heard for 3 straight years.

 

"Ignore them, man. Your climate is awesome. They're just jealous," Hunk said, giving Lance a pat on the back one day at lunch.

 

"They're stuck up, too. I mean, seriously? Leaving you out just because of your climate. How shallow can you get? If they really cared about you, they'd make the party indoor, or not care about getting a little wet. You don't even make it pour anymore, it's just like little showers, jeez," Pidge elaborated, taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly.

 

They had a point but-

 

"No 'but's," Hunk warned, already able to tell where Lance was going with the conversation. Ugh, curse how well he knew him. Screw childhood friends.

 

"You're riiiight," Lance drawled, already submitting to his friends' reassurances. "It just sucks. Like, I love you guys, you know I do, but sometimes I just..."

 

"You just wish you could find others that like your climate too. Not just us who you've known since pre-school," Pidge snorted, completing his sentence for him.

 

"Exactly!" Lance whined.

 

"It'll happen, buddy. Some day!" Hunk cheered, taking a sip of his milk.

 

'Some day', huh?

 

-

 

"Keith. You have to leave your room someday, you know that. You can't stay cooped up in here for the whole break," Shiro sighed, turning on the lights in his brother's bedroom. He was greeted to a scowl and growl. Oh so scary. "You know that'd be a lot more intimidating if you weren't dressed in your pajamas with a cheeto puff stuck on your face."

 

"Go. Away," Keith punctuated, already resuming his show, trying to drown out Shiro's presence. "It's summer."

 

"Exactly: Summer! Summer means enjoying your vacation! Going down to the beach, going for a jog, maybe going to a few get-togethers with friends. Preferably one's without alcohol since you are still only in middle school-" Shiro started, already beginning his speech.

 

"No, Summer means it's hot and that means I'm not going anywhere outside of my 60 degree bedroom," Keith grunted, raising the volume.

 

Another sigh, this time defeated.

 

Yeah, that's right. He made his point. Shiro could suck it.

 

"You know..." Shiro said quietly, taking a seat next to Keith on his bed, "Some people would kill for a sunny climate like yours. You get to go out and have perfect weather, not a cloud in sight. Able to go hiking, swimming..."

 

And there was the guilt card.

 

"Look, Shiro. I know you wish you had my weather and not your frost climate that makes it snow every time you even want to go to the beach, but I don't like the heat. So sure, some people would kill for a sunny climate like mine, but I'd trade it for a frost climate any day. Better yet, a rain climate. God, I'd love to be able to walk outside and get drenched," he said, sighing wistfully. That'd be the best.

 

"Fine. Will you at least go with me to get the groceries? If you're with me it won't snow, but it also won't be that hot out either. You can deal with that, right?" Shiro bargained.

 

"...Can I come back and finish Invader Zim after?" Keith asked, already moving to change out of his pajamas.

 

"Fine," his brother gave in, taking what he could get.

 

He loved his little brother, but sometimes he worried him. Unlike many of his classmates, Keith wasn't one to really enjoy his sunny climate. In fact, it seemed like he outright hated it. So, that meant he didn't really hang out with others besides what was absolutely necessary. The only exception was the one and only friend Keith ever brought home, Allura, from his art class back in 6th grade, with her overcast climate and stubbornness. The only combination that could ever break through his little brother's walls. It really was a shame that she had to move away this summer to live with her uncle in London. Maybe he should have asked if Keith could go with her for a few months at least. The change in scenery probably would do him some good...

 

"Ready to go?" Keith asked, unaware of his older brother's inner musings.

 

"Sure thing, kiddo," he laughed, moving Keith's bangs out of his face.

 

It wouldn't always be like this. Any day now he was sure Keith would find others besides just Allura that could make him enjoy going outside. He looked back at the young teen next to him, already frowning about having to leave the cool sanctuary of his bedroom. He only hoped that day would come soon.

 

-

 

"I'm sorry!" the girl in front of him apologized, almost bowing. "I can't do this anymore, Lance. I want to be able to walk in the park without an umbrella. I know that's horrible of me and I can't even think of asking you to make our dates only inside, but I just..."

 

"No. It's okay, Nyma," Lance smiled at her, no matter how sad he felt on the inside. He understood. Nyma was even being really sweet about it; way better than some of the other dates he had in the past. At least this one didn't kick a puddle in his face after finding out about his climate. Hell, this wasn't even their first outside date, so she stuck it out a lot longer than the others had. For that, he was pretty thankful to her. "I don't want to make it so we couldn't go outside either..."

 

"Thank you for being so understanding," Nyma smiled sadly, taking a hold of his hand. "It's not you. I've really enjoyed talking with you and I hope we can still hang out, but I just can't do this dating thing. I need to be with someone with the same climate as me and we can do the same things. I'm sorry for even wasting your time. You deserve someone who can really appreciate you! And your climate!" She finished, giving him a warm hug.

 

Hah. The old 'It's not you, it's me'. Wonderful.

 

"Thanks. I'll see you around? I'd still love to have lunch together every now and then, if you want?" Lance asked, hopeful that they could at least still stay as friends. Sure, the main reason he asked her out was because of how cute she was, but they got along really well too.

 

"Definitely! I'm actually free tomorrow after class, if you want to get a burger or something," She smiled, going for her bag.

 

"Sounds great," Lance grinned back, an honest one, not faked this time.

 

"Bye bye, Lance," Nyma waved, heading for her next class.

 

Goodbye, 'Longest Relationship He's Had in 3 years'. Sadly. Welp, time to tell Hunk and Pidge about another failure. Maybe Hunk would make him a 'Cheer-up' pie.

 

-

 

"Keith, please, you have to come! Don’t make me go alone. It’s the first time I get to meet them in real life. Matt and his little sister have windy climates, too!  Also, apparently her friend Hunk has a frost climate, so it'll be nice and cool out! 70 at max!" Allura said, trying to coax Keith outside.

 

"If I go to this thing, you'll finally shut up about me never doing anything you want to do?" Keith asked with a sigh, putting on his shoes.

 

"I promise!" Allura sang, doing a small twirl out of happiness.

 

"Fine. Where are we meeting them?" Keith said, now grabbing the keys to his bike. Allura may have talked him into going out, but they were going to take HIS bike if he had anything to say about it.

 

"The diner out on 5th and we are _not_ taking your motorcycle-" Allura announced, taking the keys away with a huff and placing them back on the living room table.

 

"Oh, come on! I'm going to your stupid meet-up, let me at least have this!"

 

-

 

"Dude, that sucks! I really thought Nyma would work out. Guess it wasn't meant to be though, huh. Hey, wanna come to dinner with us? My treat! " Hunk's placating voice rang out from Lance's phone. Bless Hunk. He was too good for him.

 

"That'd be great! I could really use a pick-me-up and dinner with you and Pidge sounds just like what I'm looking for," Lance cheered, ignoring the looks from a few passersby at his volume. Dinner with his two best friends to get over being dumped? And Hunk was paying? Hell yes!

 

"Oh, well, it won't just be me and Pidge though," Hunk continued, seemingly distracted.

 

"Oh, yeah? Who else is gonna be there?" This was new. Not to say Hunk and Pidge didn't have any other friend or anything, but they usually never made dinner plans with anyone outside of the three of them. Well, and Matt but-

 

Oh crap, that's right.

 

"Oh wait, hold on. Is this the night you guys are meeting Allura?" Lance asked, wincing a bit at his poor memory.

 

God, talk about bad timing. Matt had been talking for weeks about how his penpal was apparently moving to their city and wanted to finally meet. They had been video chatting for months now, but this was going to be the first time they could sit down with each other and just talk, face to face. So, of course, Matt figured that getting the whole group together would not only make it easier on him, since they could probably pick of the slack if Matt ever dropped the conversation ball, but also to help make Allura feel more at home here in the city. As far as Lance knew, Allura only knew a couple of people here. He couldn’t even imagine how lonely she must be, so far away from home.

 

Although Matt asked them all to come, Lance declined his original offer immediately since he thought he would be out on a date with Nyma. Wouldn't it be rude to just, show up? It'd be like saying this was his second choice.

 

"Matt would never take it that way, you know that. And besides, he'd love to have you there. Why do you think he invited you in the first place?" Hunk answered. Shit. Did Lance say all that out loud?

 

"You sure?" Lance asked, hesitation obvious in his voice.

 

"I'm sure. Besides, you aren't the only last addition to Operation Allura. Apparently, she's bringing her best friend with her for ‘moral support’," Hunk laughed.

 

Allura's best friend? Was she hot?

 

"'She's' a 'he', Lance. And I've never met him, so I don't know what he looks like," Hunk deadpanned. Man, he should really stop saying things out loud...

 

"Meet us over on 5th in ten minutes," Hunk finished, hanging up the call.

 

Lance grinned, putting away his phone and picking up the pace. Hopping over one of his rain puddles, he made his way over to their meeting place. Regardless of whatever this guy looked like, Lance was always up for a new addition to their group. Not only that, but if he was Allura's best friend and Matt liked Allura, chances are he was pretty cool too.

 

Nothing like getting over a break up like meeting some new friends.

 

-

 

"Allura, just go in already," Keith grunted, crossing his arms. They were going to be at least a half an hour late at this rate.

 

"...What if they don't like me?" Allura asked quietly, tugging on the helm of her dress for the fifth time in two minutes.

 

"Then fuck them," Keith responded, clearly done with this whole situation.

 

"KEITH," Allura glared, not caring for his tone.

 

"What I meant," Keith clarified, sending a glare of his own, "is that if they don't like you, they obviously are crazy. Meaning your penpal obviously has bad taste in friends. And if he has bad taste in friends, there's clearly something wrong with him too and that just means you should get a better penpal-"

 

"Matt is wonderful, there's nothing wrong with him!" Allura pouted, although obviously taking Keith's advice to heart.

 

"See? Nothing to worry about then. Matt likes you well enough, so that means his friends will probably like you too. And if they don't, assuming you're right and Matt is as wonderful as you say, they'll still find a way to get along with you for his sake. Friends do that," Keith smiled, trying to give a little encouragement. Allura could get so in her head about the simplest things. Sure, he wasn't exactly one to talk, since he overthought a lot too, but he'd always lock his doubts away. Allura was more...vocal, to say the least.

 

"You're right," Allura laughed a little, relief filling her voice. "You're right, I don't know why I'm so worried. Everything will turn out fine."

 

"Yep, so," Keith said, opening the door for her.

 

"Yes, let's go," Allura said, walking inside, confidence restored.

 

-

 

"...You don't think I scared her off, right? What if it's too soon? Sure, we've been talking for months now but-" Matt rambled, folding and then unfolding his napkin. Beside him looked an absolutely bored out of her mind Pidge, while Hunk sat next to Lance. If Matt was already this worried, Lance could only imagine how the rest of the night was going to go. They were supposed to go out for ice cream after this, then all hang out at the park for some fireworks show thing going on. Of course, Lance was planning to bail for that part. The last thing Matt needed was Lance literally raining on the parade, er, fireworks in this case.

 

"Calm down, Matt. Maybe they just got stuck in traffic or something. Isn’t her apartment on like the other side of the city?" Lance asked, trying to reassure the disaster across from him.

 

"Yeah, they'll be here any second. Relax, you weirdo," Pidge agreed, grabbing for her soda.

 

"You're right. Definitely. No doubt. I'm chill as could be. Cool as a cucumber. Happy as a..." Matt trailed off, staring at the door. "Oh god. Oh god, it's happening. They're here. Quick, everyone act casual. Like I wasn't just freaking out and- HEY ALLURA!" He yelled, ignoring the glares of a few other customers in the tables next to them. He made a wave at the two newcomers.

 

From what he could remember, Matt said Allura was possibly the prettiest girl he ever met. He even joked that the first time they video chatted he accidentally closed his laptop on pure instinct because he thought he was dead and seeing an angel come to take his spirit away.

 

He, uh. He wasn't kidding. Taking a seat next to Matt was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. No exaggeration. Brilliant blue eyes and what looked to be basically clouds for hair. On top of that was what had to be the clearest complexion in the world. Lance was going to have a hard time keeping back all his quality lines on this one. Every fiber of his body was screaming at him to ask if it hurt when she fell from heaven, but he pushed them away. Allura was new to the city. What she needed was friends, not some dude hitting on her.

 

"It's wonderful to finally meet you all. Matt has told me many things," Allura smiled at the table. "I'm Allura and..." she looked over to the other new face, sitting next to Lance.

 

Wait, when did he get here? When did THAT happen? Lance turned his attention to the guy next to him.

 

Oh god. Worst decision ever.

 

"I'm Keith."

 

If Allura was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, this Keith dude definitely took home the guy version of the award. Jet black hair, the darkest and stormiest eyes he had ever seen, and a small smile playing on his face. Pointed at the rest of the table. At Lance.

 

Abort. Abort. Abort-

 

"Thanks for letting Allura drag me along," he finished, oblivious to Lance's internal struggle, and sent a smirk towards his friend's direction.

 

"He's _thrilled_ to be here," she glared, tone taking a sudden turn before going back to it's previous bubbly octave, "so who's who?" She turns towards Pidge, giving a small wave, "I'm assuming you are Katie, of course. It's a delight to finally put a face to your name. Matt was right, you're positively adorable."

 

Thank god for Allura and her distraction. Looking away from Keith, Lance turned to a now slightly blushing Pidge. Oh, this girl was good, able to fluster Pidge like that.

 

"Thanks," Pidge blurted out, "You too. You look just as pretty as Matt said - OW!” Pidge glared at her brother, rubbing her arm. “What the hell, Matt?!”

 

“Ignore her,” Matt coughed, trying to shift the conversation away from the topic of his crush. Even if he would definitely jump at the chance of a date with his former penpal, Lance knew Matt valued Allura as one of his closest friends first and foremost. Which only made it even worse for him, considering his little sister was a conniving little gremlin and was always ready with blackmail sorted and handy for this first meeting.

 

Actually, why _did_ Matt invite her? His little sis and friend/crush in the same room was a recipe for disaster.

 

Allura giggled at the siblings, unaware of the meaning behind Pidge’s words, before turning towards the other side of the table. Giving a quick glance between both him and Hunk, she gave a small smile and asked, "So, you must be Pidge's friends, Lance and Hunk, I believe?"

 

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you!" Hunk responded, extending a hand across the table. Allura shook it before turning to face Lance himself, obviously awaiting his confirmation as well.

 

"Ditto. Matt's been telling us about you for weeks now, so it's awesome to finally get to hang out," Lance grinned. Now, to recover from his previous meltdown and mend the situation.  Just because Allura was off limits didn’t me the best friend was too, after all. "He didn't mention you had a friend as cute as you though," he added, sending a quick wink towards Keith.

 

Nice one, Lance. Very smooth.

 

He turned toward Keith and was rewarded with a bright red face.

 

 _Very_ smooth.

 

"I didn't think to mention it," Allura smiled behind her hand. "And anyway, Keith doesn't like me bragging about him. He gets red like that every time. I remember when we were little, it’d only be his nose though so Shiro would call him Rudolf-"

 

" _OKAY_ ," Keith choked out, voice cracking a little. "Pick on Keith time is over. We should probably order now."

 

A blush just on his nose? How the hell did this guy get even cuter?

 

"I'm with Keith! Let's order!" Hunk laughed, picking up his menu.

 

Lance gave a quick glance at the still blushing teen to his left before looking at the choices. Keith caught his eye again before hastily looking back down at the menu.

 

Oh yeah. This was just what Lance needed.

 

-

 

"God, that pasta was awesome! Where to next?" Matt stretched, opening the door for Allura.

 

The group made their way outside, discussing their next plan of action. Although Lance knew Matt had an ice cream run planned after this, it was obvious that Operation Allura was always subject to change depending on where Allura herself wanted to go. Afterall, she WAS basically the guest of honor. Unbeknownst to Matt though, Lance, Pidge and Hunk had already agreed that tonight was all about making sure Allura and Matt had time to be alone and just have fun. This was the first time they were meeting after months of talking and everyone knew how much they were looking forward to this. Sure, it was important that Allura got to know them and vice versa, but what really mattered was that Matt and her were able to enjoy this new real life friendship. If Matt was so busy trying to include them all in every conversation, there would be no time for him and Allura to just relax and talk.

 

"I could go for some dessert, personally. What about you all?" Allura asked, turning her attention towards the rest of the group. Heh, what do you know? Turns out the plan was going to work anyway.

 

Pidge adjusted her glasses, giving Lance a small high-five behind her back. "Good idea. There's an ice cream shop a couple blocks down if you want?"

 

"Nice, Allura loves ice cream," Keith grinned, almost able to sense where Pidge was going with this. Alright! Score one for friends of friends being on the same wavelength!

 

"Oh shoot," Pidge fake sighed, snapping her fingers for extra emphasis, "Lance. Don't we have that thing?"

 

"What thing?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Oh god, Pidge. I totally forgot," Lance played along, turning to face Hunk, "They're having that play-test of the first edition of Endless Reality XIII at 6 over at the mall!"

 

"Huh, doesn't that come out-OH THAT'S RIGHT," Hunk said, finally catching on. "We've been looking forward to this for months now! Matt, I know you aren't that into the Endless Reality series and I don't think you're a big gamer either, right Allura?" he turned to her, giving a small frown for further effect.

 

"No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Allura answered, confusion in her voice. "Keith has mentioned something similar before though...You have the Tenth one, right?" she continued, turning towards Keith.

 

"Yeah, I got the box set of X for my 15th birthday. I can't believe I forgot the play-test was today," he added before going over to stand by Hunk, putting on a small pout.

 

No way. This dude's acting was top notch. Perfect set-up. Nice one, Keith.

 

"Hey, you know what I just thought of? Instead of ruining the first night you’re in town with something like video games," Lance announced, turning towards Matt and Allura, "Why don't you guys go get ice cream and Keith can come with us for the play-test?"

 

" _Oh, wow. Look how that turned out,_ " Matt deadpanned, giving a cold look to Lance. Sorry buddy, it’s for your own good. You know how you get trying to entertain more than one person. You’ve been planning this for weeks now. Just take it.

 

"That's a wonderful idea, Lance! I wouldn't want you all to miss such a once in a lifetime event on our accord!" Allura smiled, turning towards Matt. "If that's fine by you, of course?"

 

"Huh? Oh yeah, definitely I-" Matt stuttered and turned to face Pidge, "You guys sure?"

 

"Yeah, go have fun. Eat some Rocky Road for me," Pidge smiled, walking over to Lance and the others.

 

"Okay, we'll catch up with you guys later then," Matt waved. The two of them began to walk off, already starting up a conversation regarding something about a book Allura just finished. Lance smiled, quite pleased at their plan. There was tons of time for them to all hang out. Right now, Matt deserved this.

 

"Bye!" Lance and the others yelled in unison, turning away before noticing a hum of silence at this development. Yeah, maybe that was the only downside to their plan: the aftermath.

 

"Okay," Keith interjected, "So what are we REALLY going to do?" He gave a small look to the group, already aware of the slight flaw to their ‘brilliant’ situation.

 

"To be honest, we didn't plan that far ahead," Lance answered, putting his hands behind his head. "I was just going to head home. I remember Pidge saying something about wanting to see the fireworks though?"

 

"Yeah, the pyrotechnics are supposed to be computer programmed this year. Kinda wanted to see it in action, you know?" She said, pulling out her phone and getting the fireworks' site and info up on the screen.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow at this, "You aren't into fireworks?" He looked at Lance.

 

"Hm? No, I love fireworks, but uh-" Lance looked towards Pidge and Hunk. They shrugged.

 

Gee, thanks for the help.

 

"I have a rain climate...type thing," He laughed awkwardly. "So yeah. Rain plus fireworks? No bueno."

 

He waited for the eventual 'that sucks' or 'man, you have the worst type of luck'. Hell, Keith could be one of those people that just straight up hated rain and responded with an ' _ew_ , rain climate?'

 

"Wait. Seriously?" Keith asked, moving closer.

 

Well...that wasn't the usual tone. In fact, he almost sounded kind of-

 

"Uh, yeah?" Lance hesitated, readying himself for the backlash.

 

"Lucky. I wish I had a rain climate. Instead I'm stuck with 90 degree weather all year long. It's even worse in the summer, you have no idea," Keith gave a laugh, full attention towards Lance.

 

...Lucky?

 

"You. Think I'm lucky?" Lance asked, completely baffled by this turn of events. Keith sounded downright giddy, which was weird no matter which way you looked at it.

 

A snort. "Yeah. Rain's awesome; it must be so great not dealing with hot weather and creating cool showers wherever you go."

 

This wasn't real. This wasn't happening. There was no way he was-

 

"Heh. Would you look at that. Not only is he your type, but he's into rainy weather too. What are the odds, huh?" Pidge smirked at Lance. Oh god, was this how Matt felt? He didn't give him enough credit, having to live with this all the time.

 

"Your type?" Keith crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side.

 

"You know, this has been fun, but I should probably be heading home. Bye," Lance coughed, ready to escape this embarrassment of a conversation. He got about 4 steps away before a hand tugged him back by the hood.

 

"Hold on!" Keith stopped him, blocking his escape route. "You said you don't have any plans, right?"

 

"Uhhh," Lance blanked. Oh great. What a time for his brain to decide to quit on him. Betrayed when he needed it the most.

 

"Well?" he raised a brow, waiting for Lance's answer.

 

He couldn't exactly deny it, considering he JUST said that he was going to head home.

 

"No, not really," Lance admitted.

 

Uh, oh. Lance did NOT like the smirk on Keith's face right now.

 

"Cool. How does a ride in the rain sound?"

 

-

 

List of things that Lance could say he never thought people would ever say they liked:

 

  1. Stepping on Legos
  2. Childbirth
  3. Getting shot
  4. This



 

Yet, here we was. Enjoying the feeling of rain pelting against his back at 65 miles an hour down the road. How his rain clouds kept up with them, he had no idea. As much as Lance could say he reveled in the speed and feeling of the cold drops splitting across his back, it was when they left the city and made their way to the beach trail that he could call their ride pure heaven. Keith slowed down to around 30 miles, since there weren't any cars behind them honking to speed up. It made the pellets of rain become tiny beats of softness, falling on their shirts and sending a chill up and down Lance's spine. Absolute bliss.

 

He couldn't remember the last time he let himself actually feel his own climate. Every time he went outside, he brought an umbrella for him and his friends, or whoever he was seeing at the time if it was date night. After all, he didn't want them to get wet and it'd look stupid if he was the only one not under it.

 

But now? Now Lance was soaked to the bone and he wasn't the only one.

 

The source of Lance's current revelation was currently drenched head to toe from the rain, smile plastered on his features. They had been on the road for at least half an hour and he could swear the smile on Keith's face hadn't disappeared even for a second.

 

Unbelievable.

 

He was acting as if he had never felt rain before. As if it was the best feeling in the world. As if there was no where else he'd rather be.

 

Well. Lance couldn't argue with that. The world looked pretty good from the back of a bike, underneath a veil of water.

 

-

"Favorite movie?" Lance asked, splashing the puddle towards Keith.

 

"Uh, tricky one. Probably a tie between Treasure Planet or Back to the Future," he answered, offering Lance a fry. "You?"

 

"Die Hard. That or Miss Congeniality," Lance replied, trading the fry for the last bite of his burger.

 

A choke. "Figures you'd like that movie," Keith laughed, clearing his throat with a sip of their shared soda.

 

"What's wrong with Miss Congeniality? That's a great movie!" Lance asked, almost offended.

 

"Nothing! It's just very-" came the reply, before being cut off.

 

"Very what?" Lance pouted. Keith just laughed again, throwing away their trash. Taking Lance's hand into his own before opening up an umbrella, Keith turned back with a smile.

 

"Very you."

 

"Oh, that's _very_ helpful. Thanks _so much_ for clarifying," Lance deadpanned. Regardless of what he was saying, Lance's hand betrayed him by intertwining with that of Keith's, causing a light blush to take over his cheeks. Curse Keith and his stupid warm hands and his stupid cute smile.

 

"It's a good thing," Keith smiled, giving Lance's fingers a small squeeze of assurance, happy at their current placement between his.

 

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so," Lance turned away, now noticing how hard the rain was starting to pour. Aw man. He had gotten so good at being able to control the amount of downpour. "Crap, it's starting to come down hard. Sorry."

 

"Sorry? Why do you think I brought the umbrella? I know how it gets when you're all happy," Keith quipped, giving Lance a little tug on his hand.

 

"Doesn't it bother you though? Even a little?" Lance whined, leaning his head against Keith's shoulder.

 

"Nah, I like it. Plus, it's relaxing. When it pours like this, you get to hear all the drops on the umbrella. It's kinda like a tin roof during a storm," Keith smiled, voice without a care in the world.

 

"A tin roof?" Lance lifted his head, curious as to what Keith was referring to.

 

"Yeah, you know. Like those old country houses. They're built with tin roofs because it’s cheap but pretty effective. I used to live in one before moving here with Shiro after he started college," Keith explained, a quiet smile on his face.

 

"Oh, yeah? Do you miss it?" Lance asked.

 

This was the first time Keith had ever even mentioned something in this territory. Lance talked about his family all the time, but Keith was usually a much more private person. Hell, Lance hadn't even met Shiro yet, despite hearing all about him from Allura and later Matt, who he apparently hit it off with right away after their first meeting.

 

"A little," Keith said quietly, almost lost in thought.

 

"I think I'd want to live in one someday," Lance smiled, swinging their joined arms a little. "You make them sound pretty cool."

 

"Yeah? I'll help you pick it out whenever you decide to then." He finished with a laugh, "Wouldn't want you picking out one that fell apart or anything."

 

What a great picture.

 

Keith and him picking out a tin-roofed house. It should be somewhere along the beach, too. Somewhere they could take Keith's bike out for a ride in the rain and then later cozy up under a blanket, listening to the rain pat against the roof. The house should have these nice big windows as well, so that way they could watch the storms roll in and watch the rain fall down to the earth. They could have a fireplace too, just in case they got a little cold, even though Keith said he never did.

 

Yeah. That's was a great picture.

 

"Lance?" Keith asked, pulling Lance out of his revelry. "You okay? You kinda zoned out there for a bit."

 

"I'm fine," Lance asked, laying his head back on Keith's shoulder.

 

Lance had never been better.

 

-

 

“So you’ve got the marshmallows?” Keith asked, loading up their small bag to the back of his bike.

 

“Yep, got it in my backpack. Check,” Lance popped the ‘ck’ sound, making a mental tally of all their inventory.

 

“And you told Hunk that we don’t have cell service out there, so he has to wait until we get to the cabin?” Keith double checked, putting on his helmet.

 

“You already asked me that and yes,” Lance laughed, putting his arms around Keith’s waist.

 

“I’m just making sure. You know how worried Hunk gets about stuff like road trips,” Keith huffed, revving up the bike.

 

Their year anniversary: A road trip to the mountains. Trees, rivers, and nothing but open spaces for miles; all underneath the clear blue yonder.

 

The perfect place for rain. The perfect place to walk for hours on end with raindrops echoing their footsteps. The perfect place to get lost before setting up camp and just gazing at a starry night sky  and stormy clouds underneath a translucent tent; one that they could see and watch the rain roll off of. The perfect place to eventually drifted off to sleep on the soft earth, cooled by the soft drizzle but warmed by the heat of two huddled bodies. The perfect place to wake up the next morning in each other’s arms and watch the sunrise; marveling in the light beams dance on the dew from last night’s shower.

 

They’ll hike back eventually, whether it’s because Lance is tired of going nights without his face mask or because Keith hates having his dinner stolen by foxes. Back to the small cabin that Keith swore was overpriced but Lance adored and bought the second it went on the market, having saved up for months.

 

A tin-roofed cabin.

 _Their_ tin-roofed cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thanks to my awesome co-creators. Y'all are the best <3


End file.
